4212 Studios
Description The channel for SFD Studios by the Productions classes at St. Francis DeSales High School in Columbus, OH. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPuvFzhQXH8 0:32 Eliza Cargin : The Office Intro 237 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLRQSvg32hY 0:32 Mack Beidler : Freaks and Geeks Intro 177 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfNrbwx88U0 0:33 Maggie Simon : That 70s Show Intro 572 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy8RkUGqb0A 4:17 Dante Pezzutti : Train : Drops of Jupiter 537 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYqeuUIQEzc 3:43 Ali Cargin : Backstreet Boys : I Want It That Way 136 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kD8hprAMHo 0:51 Michaela Viola : Adams Family Intro 201 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mu5_HXFWvy0 3:27 Maggie &Tessa : S Club 7 : Bring It All Back 98 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1x2NYnvIkE 1:00 P9 Superior Men 8 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rx5pmOAyxA 3:34 Paige Gilliland : Miley Cyrus : Wrecking Ball 339 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7TKT_nU8VE 0:22 Alaina Fliotsos : Pretty Little Liars Intro 338 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHRkLEq92ko 0:21 Ali Cargin : The Office Intro 86 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euHVSqwiKcQ 5:44 Alaina Fliotsos comedy 153 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJc1s-hLpws 3:51 Alexis Lemon's Comedy 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfvznvU_ZAU 0:50 Anneliese Goetz : That's So Raven Intro 555 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpjHx6rhY7c 5:02 Ali Cargin's Comedy 129 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Se01rMvvro 0:21 Bella Shivley : Pretty Little Liars Intro 143 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hop3G3sYmE 0:40 Cameron Barber : One Tree Hill Intro 92 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnRW2MeprHs 1:01 Brea Lehman : Sister Sister Intro 100 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R18kSuNj39o 3:55 Cameron Barber's comedy 74 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1EC22N7Z6U 0:46 Claire Novak : The Cosby Show Intro 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDFjgXNrkpU 4:40 Chloe Biskner's Comedy 110 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAkdFQx8jfc 5:09 Claire Novak's Comedy 120 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilwsxMJ9rAA 0:32 Eliza Cargin : The Office Intro 62 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0oQhd9exAE 0:23 Corinne McGoldrick : The Andy Griffith Show Intro 649 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNl2AEnHCiA 1:11 Connor Nash : Throw it on the ground SNL Skit 60 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYI3oMspxUQ 4:26 Connor McGovern's Comedy 69 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgQ6eFNZj9o 4:43 Antonio and Alex : Harry Carrey SNL Skit 135 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCpOTkPKz1g 5:01 Corinne McGoldrick's Comedy 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-B3B7E6Mv_w 5:02 Dante Pezzutti's Comedy 235 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxOlJO_ki8Q 0:21 Jamie Stumph : George Lopez Intro 120 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5u8QA9R4gww 0:20 Julia Murray TV Intro 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Bkuv7_2kxY 2:29 Eliza Cargin Kaylee Spahr : Get Your Head In the Game 204 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7S7IFc1Ourk 0:34 Gabe Genovesi : Growing Pains Intro 272 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYfa7kN5X_s 5:01 Elizabeth Zehala's Comedy 74 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k6lCaBpNE4 0:32 Julio Byrnes tv intro 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXeDKS156xA 4:31 Kathleen Carpenter's Comedy 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip3BIt6OiK4 0:51 Keagan Lipak : Louie Intro 37 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGxc7ELHx40 5:08 Justin Cygnor's Drama 99 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6OUUTS6C1E 5:02 Kaylee Spahr's Comedy 63 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3IiRT8dALE 5:38 Keegan Crawford's Comedy 45 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DO1_iyqwZxk 0:55 Maureen Cummins : Phineas and Ferb Intro 163 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39gfCwRuhPA 5:01 Madeline Foley's Comedy 178 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpjGKIBnpkM 4:42 Maggie Simon's Comedy 303 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5yvV8XttqE 0:54 Kyle Ransom : Family Matters Intro 242 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3vvUF7dA2c 0:24 Michael Swaggerty : Boy Meets World Intro 121 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgNJaqrLDp0 0:38 Max Eubanks tv show intro 70 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANImdrmofeo 0:24 Kristine Byrum : Pretty Little Liars Intro 374 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeiAumFvfYk 0:35 Ross Burke : RHONJ Intro 153 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57n6lawOG_k 0:25 Kylee West : Pretty Little Liars Intro 192 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDrn62U-mic 5:01 Rachel Plzak's Comedy 88 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k19VN5JGLcg 5:01 Mack Beidler's Comedy 98 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yi1VzTIkdXo 0:45 Nicolas Danner : All In the Family Intro 422 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUKO0-pPbpk 1:29 Remake : Step Brothers : Sweet Child O'Mine 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_cfkFtlelc 4:42 SNL Remake Girlfriend Talkshow 932 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRWKU6y05XI 5:02 Taylor Freeman's Comedy 77 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVkI6OCpKks 0:45 Tessa Mulligan : Friends Intro 106 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSiHNs6j0I4 7:27 Period 6 Fake News 415 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQCLUsz_U9A 0:37 Madeline Foley : Leave it to Beaver Intro 245 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI_Myvs9hu4 15:22 Winter Sports Rally 2014 405 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOnjULOIqzY 3:40 iCS : What Does the Fox Say? 398 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8AIHJn6tv4 3:12 Matt and Nick : YOLO SNL Remake 149 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgOpI0enYEg 3:43 Connor McGovern : Drop in the Ocean 165 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILtP68Quwm0 3:15 SFD Productions 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9zpnKZiIks 3:00 2013 Lip Dub Beta 629 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=debzh4Cw1Kc 1:27 Stallion Sports Network Introduction 190 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnpQ6Pd2JIo 5:01 Allison Iwaszkiewicz's Drama 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDxkC_ymONc 3:51 Anthony Hayes : Luke Bryan : That's My Kind of Night 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8NzfcEw7tA 4:00 Claire Novak : Justin Bieber : As Long As You Love Me 2 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2Pu-9-If3g 3:31 Ben and Kyle : Tim McGraw and Nelly : Over and Over Again 448 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkEqulWlZ88 4:00 Claire Novak Justin Bieber As Long As You Love Me 99 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DftY0SNR0mE 3:24 Dani Guanciale : Fifth Harmony : Me & My Girls 227 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PS9dst4fok8 3:45 Lizzie Zehala : Taylor Swift : Red 79 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4C_CWKxSP4 4:33 Madeline Foley : Lada Gaga : Born This Way 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvMDiC9izzE 3:26 Logan Agin Music Video #2 110 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlRjM0g-qTs 4:13 Mason, Ross Music Video 14 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbST4DIvLDc 4:40 Michael Swaggerty : Adele : Someone Like You 212 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjM18YD_dHM 4:36 Nic Danner and Julio Byrne : Zedd : Clarity 28 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo1e_pb3Y80 4:02 Travis Brosnan : Vanilla Ice : Ice Ice Baby 84 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cGVhdBmO-M 3:23 Taylor Freeman : Taylor Swift : American Girl 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPOY9MZxrFw 4:56 Kiana, Precious & Emily: Adele: Someone Like You 126 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRfa0pKHypw 3:52 Tim Pham and Nick Stack Artic Monkeys Are You Mine 137 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfqX0Li2YW0 4:01 JP and McLain : Bruno Mars: When I Was Your Man 215 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgoMpzZoEQU 3:20 Kayla Sydney : Lorde : Royals 116 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4utkEuZV6wE 4:24 Thi and Lauren : Awolnation : Sail 817 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crbJolLRXGc 2:47 The Creep 167 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHSdYFJwpTw 2:52 Abby, Cecilia, and Melanie: "Weird Al" Yankovic: White & Nerdy 218 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRX7vGbSVcc 2:08 Bryan & Connor KevJumba Nice Guys 85 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfKVZPx8VO4 3:53 Andrew and Zach : Bruno Mars : When I Was Your Man 52 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co8RsrkIDEY 3:54 Brandon;Jacee; Jessie J; Price tag 55 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AJP4XPRYEQ 3:23 do you want to build a snowman 408 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKWxFSHTxTg 4:57 Catharine : Katie : Sugarland : Stay 77 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-fl6VYB8r8 3:25 Jenna Hohman and Kendall Hohl: Miranda Lambert and Keith Urban: We were us 56 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-p8MBfM1Ms 4:23 Lauren and Thi Awolnation Sail 78 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0EM3SzQmwQ 3:36 Maddy and Laura : Christina Grimmie : Advice 81 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsLB4Srn1vo 4:20 Michael Patrick Logan : AWOL Nation : Sail 87 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnicpNWOT60 4:09 Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift 85 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm4XPvUpX7Q 5:17 Peter Marth: Taylor Swift Back To December 245 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTq8CDoOaYY 3:38 sydney and abbie : g eazy : marylin 111 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSuFzIdsgk8 2:47 The Creep x 2 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b7rGt82QME 3:54 Tyler, Dimitri, Roberto : Rebecca Black : Friday 311 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnqBvwma0Tk 4:06 Grace & Erin: Rusted Root: Send Me On My Way 135 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB98Sctolmc 3:50 Jamie and Josh: Rihanna:Take a Bow 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeqJFd43ySs 4:40 Catie Woods & Khaila Carr : Oasis : Wonderwall 77 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAFgt_I3Zg8 3:50 Darryll Banks Tony Beck: Justin Bieber: Never Say Never 37 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfZzqOdunL0 4:33 Lexi Lizzy Tyler Camden: Avicii: Wake me up 61 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVAykAU8aTo 3:18 Paul:Jake:Lorde:Royals 21 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQbAHA5arBs 2:28 Degrassi: Kayla Binkley and Sydney Sage 183 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N86OS8NZZVI 2:46 Coley Tuel & Nikki Dawson ; Dexter Intro 112 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37SaSVv2z7c 3:37 Jenna, Ellie, Claire: TV Show Intro: The Office 149 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxNAG1ioWh8 1:27 Ashley and Gabby Drake and Josh 3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFaRZRf7Ca4 3:01 Maddy and Laura : The Nanny 101 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHiG_SHvzXE 3:27 Jon and Marelle: Golden Girls Intro and "Thats for Me to Know" 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjGmvWPC9fQ 3:15 Are You Afraid of The Dark? : Jacee, Brandon 70 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRfRWZe-_CI 1:39 George Lopez : Kiana, Precious, Emily 99 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogzdLOtbUNM 2:15 George Lopez : Curious George : Elijah & Khalyn 143 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qTxnH5cc5s 2:20 Two in a Half Men : Logan Patrick Michael 87 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBgp2bQTwlw 2:59 The Office : Kayla, Julia, and Emily 90 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88ajSb4-hN8 2:27 The Office : Sydney and Abbie 151 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-f_BwFZHmk 2:16 Bryan & Connor Drake & Josh Intro & Scene FINAL 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO86NUVHWTc 3:06 The Cosby Show 109 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJ1WGL7DrKw 4:31 McLean & JP : Golden Girls 242 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a79KeqHnMV0 1:50 Rachel Plzak | Fresh Prince Intro 398 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnxv1_6Govg 3:13 Roberto, Tyler, Dimitri : Drake and Josh 319 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1NmNZcyLdY 3:21 Gabby and Ashley:Miley Cyrus:7 Things 106 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRqgUIzHWAI 2:06 Katie, Maria, Myisha: The Office 433 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VY-8AJAxY18 1:52 Megan and sarah TV intro 45 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7QSLNz26lc 4:10 Thi : Lauren : Joey : Portlandia 439 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSJqUjPu104 3:17 Two and Half Men 73 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSDmMhDd0s8 1:28 Hallway Thriller P5 118 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weKVKVybAcc 1:28 P1 Pop Trailer 38 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwXpkdTZoHg 1:28 P1 Robert Morris 38 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQp_5q0L5Zg 1:28 P1 thriller sarah khalyn megan jacee brandon 47 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWOHYgKohuo 3:22 Jake Paul Batman 109 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1IbyOOcOnU 1:28 P4 Haunted School 92 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRgKOrX2smo 1:28 pd 1 The evil christians 46 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytl3iNRv1eM 1:28 Period 4 Hunger Games 78 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa617CEFl14 1:28 Zombie Apocalypse Period 4 107 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoK1p2dVjO0 1:28 The Search P1 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzs8dlWdqOM 1:28 P8 Abandoned 94 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU6DVNC8iBY 1:28 P8 Freak 54 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEVW-JZ8xZ4 8:08 Period 9 Fake News 449 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOl58LRHaEw 4:15 Andrew Doan: Passenger Let Her Go 54 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgRU8AH7niU 2:58 Bowl Of Oranges Bright Eyes Khaila Carr 73 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0TzfAfZUgE 3:50 Catie Woods Picture Video 77 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVUEZnoiwSQ 4:11 Courtney Rikk's Picture Music Video 55 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSvJE6WufPk 2:32 Jenna Weithman: Rupert Everett My Best Friends Wedding: I Say A Little Prayer 189 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96-Czmti47I 3:56 JP Baughman : Rodney Atkins : Watching You 99 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CNXUyToGRM 3:36 Katie Pollock: Eric Clapton: Wonderful Tonight: Period 4 54 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0TEuCrCNvM 6:31 Brandon Juarez Period 1 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Btsw4FuMywI 4:03 Emily Kurek One Direction Story of my Life 90 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kYIBCC-LDg 2:57 Erin: Jack Johnson: Sitting Waiting Wishing 11 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfthXqC091A 3:24 Paint it Black 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hwpny6Bq5o 4:20 Thi Nguyen: OneRepublic Counting Stars 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEYN9VNYdEA 3:45 The Lonely : Emily Ziegler 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPb--pGOrTs 5:19 Claire Culhane: Taylor Swift: All Too Well 21 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke_rC9j_s68 3:28 Connor Nash Linkin Park What I've Done 28 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5E6cnasARk 3:24 Sunday Best / Augustana / Kayla Binkley 37 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuKBRlI8zJM 3:36 Sydney Sage / Lorde / White Teeth Teens 101 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKu38_QouPI 2:58 Tim Pham / Imagine Dragons / Fallen 11 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zkyp5ukcTf0 10:39 Fall Channel 3 News 107 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDWBOzpqi9Q 8:41 Fall Channel 1 News 85 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz-29LGjcQ8 7:21 Fall Channel 9 News 117 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NXpcHICiyk 10:41 Fall Channel 7 News 92 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O250oen1kAE 2:15:50 Boys Lacrosse vs. Bishop Watterson 37 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSxWeSdgSdM 1:37 The Incredibles : Emily Ziegler 257 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh3duxves-w 1:31 Bedtime Stories:Disney Remake: Claire Culhane 163 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlSdi7iOte0 1:28 Grace Alguire: UP 464 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLiXojiX02Y 2:23 Jenna Hohman: Up Clip 256 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kxPB7uVpjM 1:36 Katie Pollock: Mary Poppins, Period 4 94 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C0a8PLmDO0 1:38 Kendall Hohl; Wreck it Ralph 2 434 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZ5jHdri7DE 1:12 Lilo and Stitch:Disney Remake:Jenna Weithman 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4qAyT6x6Gw 2:17 Robin Hood Scene Jon Period 8 87 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLcLQXBp6PQ 1:13 The Lion King Sydney Sage 204 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr5aGJmoonk 1:04 cinderella: kiana wade 65 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGQa1dsW5HI 1:26 Collin Golden : UP 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYSDifG4FVU 1:01 Khalyn Draper / The Incredibles 445 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zf-uxukbZAM 1:18 disney remake abigail mulligan 158 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPqrAVjQlJc 1:15 Elijah Jones: Big fat liar disney remake 65 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdZLT1rfN2c 1:11 Frozen : Jacee Palmer 207 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtcHgaX9zb4 1:11 Julia: Frozen Scene Remake 476 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hq2b3dfEZzw 1:08 Logan Weithman: Disney Remake 73 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huDZ4OkdVbQ 1:03 Monster INC Michael Stone 302 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K9PPtytaDY 1:35 Morgan Madigan : Morgan Madigan 175 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu3GbwPtLkY 1:01 Patrick Moriarity : UP Scene 75 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed3FgizIsv0 1:49 Peter Marth "Up" 612 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OclnhpQMGt4 1:17 Sydney Wilson : Meet the Robinsons 209 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4TIeViCVPQ 2:03 Courtney Rikk's Disney Remake 47 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SmIaeIudmU 1:45 Brandon Juarez : Alice in Wonderland 43 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnLtAWgsmxE 1:38 Dimitri Bergados / Up 217 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j48IrvNQFSg 1:26 Andrew Doan Lion King: Disney Remake 54 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3c-jcMe7e9s 1:20 Catharine: Tangled Scene 94 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDmC_UlaN0M 1:26 Chelsea Johnson Frozen Remake 57 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9fke3LoO-0 1:28 Cinderella 85 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hY_jNm3pTQ 1:13 Coley Tuel: Minions at the Mall: 4th Period 165 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdLHpYvHlqs 1:22 Disney Movie McLean Fitzmartin 180 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkdilCktCX0 0:53 Erin Matthews Who Framed Roger Rabbit 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G47hcagYKYA 1:20 Frozen Scene: Hans Betrays Anna: Abby Born 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyGzpO5KAXY 1:38 Mason Saunders National Treasure 2 79 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfhdgx-E8QM 1:11 Meet the Robinsons Remake 675 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhB3M5xVWjE 1:27 Monsters Inc: Ellie Sarle 632 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GModz9mFch0 1:05 Anthony / Monsters University OK 111 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3QZLEXdVyo 1:30 Thi Nguyen: Up: Wake Up Carl 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgrkrcWVbOs 1:25 Toy Story: JP Baughman: Period 4 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIKNsDgCj80 2:03 Nick Stack / Wake Up Carl: UP 9.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fScf5hxYk6c 1:01 Woods Mulan Remake 419 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWdPfTQh3oA 2:01 Up 9.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsAaGAUrWkw 1:30 Melanie Murray Disney Remake: Up 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCi5hhWbuyE 17:30 Channel 4 News fixed 2 225 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myp5fJXbIY0 5:01 The figurines struggle:Paul:Comedy 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX1n_FSXTW8 0:11 Abby Born : We The Kings : Just Keep Breathing 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UoZGHQPP-g 3:55 Cecilia Nguyen: Auburn: Perfect Two 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E53dKslOc1I 5:00 Comedy Khalyn Draper 43 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_2mfCKiXIE 5:01 Emily Kurek Solo Comedy 46 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cA4C0u4Bz5Y 5:01 Eric's Day Tim Pham 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29b2vuoAvTk 3:54 Feeling Good Jon Feverston 2 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPWOm4WW02s 2:39 Grace, Erin, Tyler, Lizzy, Lexi: Keeping up with the Kardashians tv show 92 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VJ9yHsqGrE 3:31 Grace: Jason Aldean: Days Like These 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4D2hGss3Go 5:01 How to bake a cake: Comedy 67 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDk5RtVyXew 5:01 Jacee, Brandon: Helga: Comedy 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZB5uGfrpquI 3:31 Lauren Foster the people Houdini 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDRXrpsIIFA 3:55 Lexi: i lived photovideo: one republic 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jd5l2nELrEM 3:50 Lizzy Saunders: Magic Man: Paris 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmhMRjbxPqE 5:01 Logan Weithman comedy 75 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdFkp-AEIPk 3:28 Melanie: Joe Nichols: Sunny and 75 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSIaSYuQSWM 5:01 Morgan Madigan Comedy 270 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtJM_jji0ec 2:38 Paige: Calendar Girl: Neil Sedaka 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC7XQsJIwAA 5:02 Peter Marth comedy 122 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfPsHot1WIQ 5:01 TV show comedy: Kayla and Sydney 34 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMNVPjJYepo 2:35 Elijah Jones picture music video 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0SmwoDZSNI 4:15 Ellie Sarle Passenger Let Her Go 2 29 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InsJxMSF9r8 3:30 Jacee Palner; beyonce; XO 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6FKZEvNwmo 5:01 Jenna Weithman : Comedy: Bridesmaid Knows Best 2 70 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FsiWM9Hhvs 3:04 Jenna: Lady Antebellum: Compass 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDyVytGYcLs 4:09 jeremy ford picture only music video 18 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V76GngY0BDk 4:25 Julia: Hunter Hayes: Invisable 29 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LT70_CEjcA4 3:29 Kiana Wade 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ev92Vjs_XbU 4:15 Logan Weithman: Hey Brother Image only music video 29 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yaukk6ECVlE 3:35 mason saunders If everyone cared 86 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJiYDc0CIxs 2:26 McLean Fitzmartin Rise Against, Swing Life Away Period 4 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl4JMdcsE3c 1:28 Michael Patrick Logan Collin Thriller 39 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PcTv1GBcbk 3:53 Music Video Khayn Draper 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgGqTuv4X_s 2:13 Patrick : Drake : Hold on Were Going Home 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0P7uKdykq9w 2:16 Peter Marth Beastie Boys 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jcw6Sy5yMvI 3:35 Picture Music Video by Joseph Desantis 25 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACZjcTWllhw 3:16 Sarah Evans: Demi Lovato:Made in the USA 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9pZOe3O-ME 3:35 Shaye: Earth Wind and Fire: September 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0FJz0ccGk8 0:09 Al Pacino: Claire Culhane 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9w1JnlUlZk 1:07 Alice In Wonderland 1280 x 720 19 views3 years ago arnold vine 38 views3 years ago bill gates : jacee palmer 43 views3 years ago Tony | Boys of Fall 40 views3 years ago Brand juarez period 1 vine 46 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vdfab7vccWY 0:02 Brandon Juarez p 1 vine 39 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPbLJpABEXg 0:11 Carly Rae Jepsen Vine 928 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEp6iNASTEY 0:11 Cate Blanchett Vine 201 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw_6bYa1eOM 0:10 Catharine : Jonathan Ive 64 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIqV4K5XVew 1:27 cinderella: Kayla Orzechowski 148K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-LcVh_hVjY 1:05 Connor Nash Disney 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joLWb4bNb90 0:07 Connor Nash historical figure vine 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQsRHYQv27U 0:20 Courtney Rikk's Vines 63 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ4n5ftB8GE 1:05 Danny Wilkinson toy story 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2RxBp7jQJc 0:07 david letterman : jacee palmer 35 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mouJt65oKI 0:43 Disney Sarah Wilson 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H1vonWj3Jo 0:52 disney frozen kayla binkley 35 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zyI3MaoSew 1:02 Disney remake 405 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCymWdbm3Wk 0:07 Ellie Sarle: Kate Middleton 116 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbyYobl551U 1:54 Geri's Game: Pixar Short Maddy Svitana P8 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spR41ocj-zc 0:07 jake eubanks Daniel Radcliffe 186 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG3p3jdQVMg 0:07 jake eubanks Walt Disney 97 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaOlOMNgezg 0:07 Jay Z vine 68 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSbf2978cF0 0:09 Jimmy Carter: Jenna Weithman 78 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5l-We-uZzM 2:18 Josh Pusecker: Monsters Inc 626 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjKjQzolcc8 0:09 Lauren Myers : Audrey Hepburn 39 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1GiKuL5PHI 0:09 Lauren Myers : Emperor Nero 80 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5FkXyD_SBc 1:18 Lilo & Stitch : Khaila Carr 55 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHTIlWlQgWU 2:04 Lilo and Stitch Emily Kurek Period 1 443K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmYWvzTVINc 0:09 Mahatma Gandhi: Claire Culhane 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aVYXBKa-ck 2:31 Maria D'Andrea Monsters Inc Scene 314 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYl_Jhl56LE 0:08 Mark Zuckerburgh Vine 40 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQF5Qi_TFwE 0:09 McLean Fitzmartin 50cent 65 views3 years ago McLean Fitzmartin Jimmy Carter 53 views3 years ago Miley Cyrus Vine Abby Born 56 views3 years ago Monsters Inc Ashley Peterson 350 views3 years ago Morgan Madigan Vines 72 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R9ClU-dUfE 0:09 Mother Teresa Vine 148 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMqTYv-tQaQ 0:25 Peter Marth Vines 2 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AanvhSt0EE 0:07 Precious Okoro: Leni Riefenstahl 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GD97lbosWyU 0:07 Precious Okoro: Rihanna 145 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1anrJtib_b8 0:06 Selena Gomez 98 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97fKbHT28X0 0:07 Simon cowell PaulBell 49 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drK-TeUoDw8 0:07 Starbucks CEO Abby Born 67 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-lFEA8qIdQ 0:08 Sydney Sage Kim Kardashian 96 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aulOkYZbOuQ 0:08 Sydney Sage Mitt Romney 49 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRtP0m8DkYE 1:02 Tangled; Shelby Sarisky 490 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KtkRwvDyWE 0:08 Taylor Swift : Emily Ziegler 63 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdhFbaZDElM 0:07 Taylor Swift Peter Marth vine 128 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muyYpEC-erc 0:08 Teddy Roosevelt : Emily Ziegler 109 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QO3UL_HgJM 0:11 Thomas Jefferson Vine 95 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaqQj0--Xe0 0:09 Tiger Woods Vine 352 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHtiprkgasU 0:08 Tim Pham: Justin Timberlake 55 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnVmar1oJeI 0:08 Tim Pham:Thich Nhat Hanh 54 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-XBi5uT_BI 1:11 Treasure Planet Scene Bryan Houlihan 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcZbaZj7fgc 0:04 Up megan Malinowski 29 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMv_LfT_vNc 0:11 vine #2 62 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DE-n4cW4ms 0:11 Vine 1 Richard Ayoade Bryan H Period 5 161 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dWjA1E0EAs 0:08 Vine 1 Khalyn Draper as Paris Hilton 139 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D3oLGucMTE 0:09 Vine 2 Albert Einstein Bryan H period 5 159 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzvX7gUk3_w 0:08 Vine 2 Khalyn Draper as Ulysses S Grant 76 views3 years ago Vine Al Pacino 209 views3 years ago VINE REMAKES, BY NICK STACK 56 views3 years ago Vine Thomas Jefferson 278 views3 years ago vine 58 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcLNr1o0310 0:13 Vines PaulBell 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLe7qdyUFZ4 0:07 Vlad Putin PaulBell 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CG64i7NcdjA 0:09 Walt Disney Vine 99 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7lKu-Q1ipY 2:22 When Will My Life Begin:Tangled:Gabby Zaremba 46 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXQc1nN93Gw 0:09 zuckerberg 2 vine 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7wOfCaf4Io 0:07 zuckerberg vine 79 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ejky3y7kqpY 0:07 "My Life Is a Struggle" Robert Downey Jr 79 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cM8YF-qcVKU 0:10 Adele Vine 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBCQvtsynnU 1:23 Cars Remake Myisha Patrick 131 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp3R5ILBCcc 0:58 Hercules Tyler Darling 21 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhU719vRIk4 0:09 Jackie Kennedy:Gabby Zaremba 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsbyHBMWBPs 0:07 Jenna: Mother Teresa 14 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Mh3jThXoFw 0:10 Jon, Period 8, Vine 1: Joe Biden 2016 21 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TzCZN32AAQ 0:07 Josh Pusecker JFK Vine 248 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQh_yLGOrxY 0:07 Josh Pusecker Leonardo Dicaprio 33 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8tKDtcdgWY 0:07 kim kardashian vine 328 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm3mFn074HQ 0:07 Maddy Svitana Socrates 39 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAKeyDsKzJ4 0:07 mother teresa vine 2 68 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xhYBg5foII 0:09 Princess Diana:Gabby Zaremba 24 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvwtdttEWlA 0:07 Rahm Emanuel Vine 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHyibWBfMPY 0:08 Sarah Palin 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTot9xyxVUI 0:10 Vine 2: Jon, Period 8: Here's Oprah! 56 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4QxfdJE0wc 6:03 Cecilia & Melanie: Comedy 73 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B827vFebpsc 1:47 Spirit Day Commercial 39 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWBS_EcaMDg 0:06 Mother Theresa Vine 53 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8qEFVDz7iA 0:08 Kim Kardashian Vine 2 239 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6q34SXpoSZQ 1:00 Super students per1 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txccxRBqlXs 1:00 super$wag 34 views3 years ago Super Students 42 views3 years ago Katie Evans: Sarah Palin 42 views3 years ago Katie Evans: Kim Kardashian 59 views3 years ago Thomas jefferson 19 views3 years ago Al pacino 24 views3 years ago Joe Biden: Ashley Peterson 35 views3 years ago Jennifer Lawrence: Ashley Peterson 54 views3 years ago Connor Nash Revine RichardBranson 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmCXA_vEuGw 2:07 Connor Nash Revine Will Smith 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FORhw4veKZo 0:12 Cecilia Nguyen vines 112 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56c7gokRH0w 0:19 Vine Videos By Joseph DeSantis 65 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEPZP0cmT98 0:07 Shaye Steele, Theodore Roosevelt 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjGvgTYwoJM 0:08 George Washington Vine: Sarah Evans 168 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cAaWEa0OCE 0:10 Shaye Steele, Taylor Swift 69 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clPE8Ees9YI 0:09 Natalie Portman Vine: Sarah Evans 121 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWH5MoRE6aQ 0:08 Vine Benito Mussolini 163 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP-aSFR_VuE 0:05 Vine Hugh Hefner 101 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0We_8_xqSdg 0:12 Khaila Carr : Personality Type Vines 33 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLwMqAuOfKo 0:09 Paige Anderson, Thomas Jefferson 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sPOIJPjUuU 0:09 Paige Anderson, George Harrison 44 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyP4ePmOrX4 0:09 robertos dr phil 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeHqgOM-HUQ 0:09 Roberto's henry ford 51 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiFM08zEnMs 0:09 tyler klutch steve jobs 117 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5Z-O6KsHbE 0:09 tyler klutch christian bale 98 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUONgvSnGPY 0:07 Logan Weithman: Elton John Vine 195 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0nazWPySWU 5:01 Erin Kuisti Comedy 54 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aUHTWOttVs 1:35 Erin Kuisti : Shrek 124 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4GW6IZMe24 1:00 The Crime Busting Cuatro 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CU_of0ZO6w 1:00 The Lady Avengers 46 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY2u3scFuVM 1:00 courtyard heros 48 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arlxXukwWH8 1:47 2014 Spirit Day Commercial 172 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lB52Bt1VQyM 1:00 Period 4 Superheroes 60 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UEhWRuh4zc 1:00 Super Bros 96 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn4bxAxacf4 2:16 2014 After Prom Promo 105 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrQi2udYWAg 2:07 love is an open door 172 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0Uw1F82Bo8 3:57 I Choose You : Cecilia & Melanie 81 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-y0RMs_Stg 3:09 Wannabe : Spice Girls : Paige Anderson 161 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7IvF2uRU4c 5:01 My First Date comedy By: Maddy P8 93 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cRz9cHTGE4 5:01 Paige Anderson: The Cromwell Witches Comedy 95 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IprRt_bo7oc 2:46 Choice project: Jenna Hohman 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySyqQPEKLnE 3:29 Fixed:Imagine Dragons: Radioactive: Lauren: Thi: Andrew 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY86k0v-NwE 4:48 Maria and Katie: Surprise Party SNL Skit 420 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkuSK0lvxmM 2:01 SNL Phobia Party 353 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePH5qEyMWU8 3:35 Gabby Zaremba:Who I Am 134 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBoDaoDFW0A 2:18 Grace Alguire: What A Wonderful World 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_so1skmIJEo 3:57 Shaye Steele Pretty Hurts 108 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQktuC6ymfQ 3:19 Skinny Love Picture Music Video: Claire, Ellie, Jenna 65 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS5SIzK-I5g 3:58 Jake Eubanks young bloodmp4 9 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7DTHr519zY 6:01 Maddy, Jon, Laura: Period 8: SNL School Visit 499 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P1pg-HZP6o 4:01 Senior Year: Almost Famous G Eazy 112 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-6zpZ2Fz6Y 4:53 EARTH by Childish Gambino Bryan H P5 692 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Jrm2A9apAI 3:15 Quesadilla Walk the Moon Khaila Carr 50 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LxJ620vtCU 3:24 Kiana Wade: Pic Proj 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJpr5LkUJPw 5:01 comedy tyler and roberto 63 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYNeAMHGWl0 2:40 St. Francis DeSales High School Commencement for the Class of 2014 173 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLMXX9LVj-k 0:46 Silly Stallions (Week of August 25, 2014) 591 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHB9E-LdNIE 2:58 Lady Antebellum Compass Julia 10 views3 years ago tyler picture video 36 views3 years ago Peter Marth Brick and Chani meet 106 views3 years ago Logan Weithman John wall song 47 views3 years ago Be Your Everything : Emily Ziegler 23 views3 years ago Courtney Rikk Picture Music Video 7 views3 years ago Nick Stack Picture Music Video 7 views3 years ago picture movie im the man 10 views3 years ago Katie Pollock: The Way You Look Tonight, Period 4 27 views3 years ago Tim Pham Imagine Dragons Curse Picture Video 20 views3 years ago Thrift Shop 44 views3 years ago Catharine Anytime at All 6C02C843 07A5 412D A459 2FE18052BF71 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLDJWOWNrkE 3:20 Mason Emazin Saunders Star 117 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwiANdA5zyU 3:55 Music Video Blown Away Erin Matthews 89 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDN4fysF-P0 3:12 A Part of Me: Neck Deep: Shelby Sarisky 28 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgacUQyCo6g 4:22 Trees Twenty One Pilots Sydney Sage 39 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRKrrNnAhic 3:24 Imagine Dragons: Radioactive: Lauren: Thi: Andrew 34 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GYxYLomgAQ 3:18 JP : Count on Me : Period 4 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI88h8IorFU 3:12 Colby Callait Bubbly McLean Fitzmartin 25 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czKW8IYAru8 1:13 Last Week Today Promo 344 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8x5XcEWQnCE 0:51 Silly Stallions (Week of September 1, 2014) 451 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il4bqUuGp64 6:22 Last Week Today (Episode 1) 540 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U70CJXPnbm0 2:45 Original Don : Evan, Olivia, Jacob, Charlie 291 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE28jSox2Qw 3:53 Luke Bryan: Crash My Party, Jen Durbin, Elly Mosca, Jordan Miller 190 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOvI_yhqhOI 3:49 You're the One That I Want Olivia Newton John and John Travolta: Maddie DeMuesy 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmC_9bNHGK0 3:18 Bet On It High School Musical 2 Sally Kolp 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCEQcSSi1g4 0:58 Silly Stallions (Week of September 8, 2014) 335 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1DB0jqvHLE 2:39 Last Week Today (Episode 2, September 15, 2014) 117 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doLcf6Nw3wc 4:10 OneRepublic : Something I Need : Genevieve Penzone 458 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IX1-d9kEz70 1:03 period 9 scary movie trailer 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeVT99alfug 3:15 Sam Smith Stay with me Georgina Antwi Boasiako 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69N96H7CC-U 1:00 Super Family p1 57 views3 years ago Super Sisters 62 views3 years ago the Blasphemer Period I 26 views3 years ago The Haunting of the Twins 57 views3 years ago 21 Pilots : Goner : Shayna Sarisky 671 views3 years ago Austin and Rebecca Pop Screen 84 views3 years ago Charlie and Cailey Pop Screen 105 views3 years ago Jake and Zane Pop Screen 85 views3 years ago Olivia and Jennifer Pop Screen 111 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4NM-KtdjxU 0:53 Silly Stallions (Week of September 15, 2014) 344 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LlcGY5i0ag 5:12 Last Week Today (Episode 3, Week of September 22, 2014) 374 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aU3lri2gTk0 3:49 Jeremy Ford, Elijah Jones, Collin Golden, Khalyn Draper: Tey Songz: Cant Be Friends 116 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsnNHgkneF8 3:15 Jon and Marelle : Pentatonix : Somebody that I Used to Know 44 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sd3dnWPe25k 2:30 Cameron Barber music video 85 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYbNmnnqfrc 3:20 Picture music video 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L054S9pqJpM 1:54 The Evolution of Hip Hop Dancing 11 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwxhk5lmB2I 4:47 Last Week Today Episode 3 (Week of September 22, 2014) 11 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPSCPsdkXek 2:31 STS P8 77 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaT6YwVm-fc 5:28 Too Close P3 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35rMo2I0hSo 5:12 Alaina Fliotsos Drama 60 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ssy2bthl6zo 4:23 Chloe Biskner Drama 47 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_3Af-GTR4I 3:56 Chris Wilkerson Drama 26 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3BrFCzCkls 5:01 Claire Draminski Drama 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RESmJoEM6qc 5:01 Eliza Cargin Drama 37 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swky8DYljvc 4:57 Gaby Henderson Drama 53 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlQ0rxKiUZ8 5:02 Jeremy Neff Drama 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuQWJt_MFk8 5:01 Katie Cherichello 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mruBZIl5Z9w 4:54 Keegan Crawford Drama 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__JpSyFFLuA 2:16 Ki'Rra Jones Drama 21 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zydDZp2ts8 5:04 Kristine Byrum Drama 1 35 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs3_uCiD_Pc 3:47 Kyle Ransom Drama 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPN2VhnaHQ4 3:45 laurence simmons drama 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7jMJc20FfE 5:01 Mark Evans Drama 24 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oScVRG0-Xg 4:50 Matthew Paternoster Drama 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3-lJg0SON4 5:01 Michaela Viola Drama 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cORhw4FXDVg 5:01 Miranda Hladik Drama 25 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqvYvxp4CNc 5:01 Nicolas Danner Drama 41 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zP1ZkoZV7Q 5:02 Paige Gilliland, Drama 58 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0kDlSIgbZE 4:26 Tessa Mulligan 58 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FbNn75jDf0 2:56 Victoria Zwick Music Video 24 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAni0wyx2ZY 2:50 Don't Wake Me Up 2 95 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O39YOrY6yEs 3:40 dont wake me up periord 9 94 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h5DKfGxAE4 1:53 Whip My Hair 414 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pH7WxDTPpjc 5:01 Ali Cargin drama 38 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwoe3cUO36Q 1:08 Silly Stallions (Week of September 22, 2014) 450 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClpnGGVR_KM 4:52 Last Week Today (Episode 4, September 29, 2014) 262 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnhoWCmD1Yc 3:02 Drake and Josh - Evan, Charlie, Olivia, & Jacob 351 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx-KReDztP8 3:12 Hannah Montana - Jen Durbin 238 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmCzvUdr9jE 4:05 Hannah Montana - Elly Mosca 546 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8zwsI1vzv8 1:34 Calliou - Maddie DeMuesy 216 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vsemw3ZJgI4 3:01 Make It or Break It - Genevieve, Becca, Gabby 372 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRqHAK0PG8w 2:46 The Fosters - Georgina Antwi Boasiako 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpjeBgygkIU 3:09 Pretty Little Liars - Berenice Cortez 145 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkLRLKb8dow 3:04 Zoey 101 - Sally Kolp 565 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFcRYyAZ2DQ 0:41 Silly Stallions (Week of October 6, 2014) 219 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bgo0zgBAjVU 1:09 Silly Stallions (Week of October 27th, 2014) 275 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cBd7jFHtFc 1:12 Charlie and Jordan 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VCoAgpynF8 2:13 Exercise Video 72 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiNL820Vpys 1:14 hannah and gabby infommercial 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl9CqEdyqkw 1:16 Head Purse By Olivia & Georgina 65 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcZPerViMns 0:34 Hoverboard Infomercial 153 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SsawV9TwgI 1:13 Infomercial Freshman Repellant Jordan, Sally 91 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw7372i01GM 1:02 Infomercial with Jen and Mary 40 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFdRlHduVaY 1:33 Infomercial Cailey and Becca 55 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34YI3z9N9a4 0:53 Pinky Snuggie infomercial 72 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3zXrFnK3rI 2:39 Last Week Today (Episode 2) 145 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5atPdieePkI 6:15 Last Week Today (Episode 9) 458 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCI_k5pRj4U 4:52 Last Week Today (Episode 4) 197 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cIJuNWXwbU 5:29 Last Week Today (Halloween Special) 35 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tKEaXYqpSo 4:31 Last Week Today (Episode 7) 326 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvtc8bssOg8 6:11 Last Week Today (Episode 5) 352 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoBhBpjQ63w 5:53 Last Week Today (Episode 6) 258 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF2HJxfdvOQ 5:12 Last Week Today (Episode 3) 210 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nM-eadsBEQ 1:25 Last Week Today (Episode 8) 321 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fj_KF-EnHg 0:42 Silly Stallions (Week of November 13, 2014) 429 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMbc349rtO8 1:53 Gabby, Becca, and Gen - 50's Music Mashup 375 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsEZUPkefDA 3:07 Jen and Elly - Rat Pack Mashup 118 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBzn15GpObQ 7:13 Last Week Today (Week 10, Thanksgiving Special) 429 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQt4fWm4kQE 2:59 iCS: 00's Music Mashup Video 262 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTZ8NZEgurk 3:30 iCS 10's Music Mashup Video 293 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGnmIzvxYVg 3:15 iCS 80's Music Mashup Video 346 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Hi6rW3amek 2:46 iCS: 90's MC Neal's Greatest Mashup Video 198 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZujIWzjOodM 2:00 70's Mashup Dj GBZ 182 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4LO-hwingA 5:54 00's Mashup Dj Jiggs 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJzJ7sz01k4 7:30 90's Mashup Evan, Charlie, Jacob 147 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rO68IY8HbvA 1:56 Genevieve Penzone - Lilo and Stitch 4.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lyqwdpn9VSY 0:51 Silly Stallions (Week of December 1, 2014) 229 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT92uMGu2Oo 3:23 Jacob Erwin - Up 974 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfvAZDLjvw0 4:20 Gabby Morgan - The Emporer's New Groove 365 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQahgv5zIdw 2:42 Charlie Romano - Up 873 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d142snLYKtc 3:07 Maddie and Olivia - 80s JAYUMZZZ 143 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ef5mdVpOANU 1:59 Evan Feltz Disney's Goofy Movie 594 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr9bwX-i3Mk 4:13 Jordan Miller Geri's Game Pixar remake 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-bG7lP2zR0 1:35 The Incredibles - Berenice Cortez 88 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPnpYFdn_QE 1:41 Zane Marme - Finding Nemo 148 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BSP2WqWQ4g 2:05 Olivia Nortz - Flushed Away 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sgo_c2fTLyk 2:26 Georgina Antwi Boasiako - Forever Young 75 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0USPWbf3Yg 1:26 Shayna Sarisky - Pinocchio 108 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdVv3zqxes4 2:53 Sally Kolp - The Lion King 114 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXgYTkQwxJQ 1:53 Silly Stallions (Week of December 8, 2014) 318 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZaY29w0sVQ 2:26 Newbies (Spring 13) 32 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEDyk6RKexY 4:11 Pass On (Au12) 21 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU1ICPwXgaQ 6:11 LWT Week 5 9 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5waZII6S4A 3:01 Stallion Pride Super Cut (Spring 13) 40 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp4dbpsScyM 0:49 We Are Stallion Pride (Au12) 74 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni_C7QdPyMY 0:32 Desales vs Watterson Canned Food Drive Week 1 39 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSw2QL_c7as 1:05 Administrator's Elf Video 187 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKcFfKBNxBg 0:59 SFD Football Pump Up 336 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWq--TXn9F4 2:05 Paige and Abby - Rocking Around the Christmas Tree 125 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwAshPfIe1A 3:39 The Last Episode of LWT Season 1 538 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R3Sx53hVAs 0:40 Silly Stallions (Week of February 2, 2015) 370 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSaqb_EvgZw 1:09 Highway to High School Justice, Ngoki, Logan, Joe, Katya 35 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4MEhS_9pQ8 1:03 Haunted High 26 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cICfUfqVk2w 0:49 The Game 59 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZx7JJxPYBI 1:03 The Princess Tales 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgibgLNqGcU 1:05 Skipping Class 128 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkmRnhmOS-M 1:22 Meet the Ratchae'z 81 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJulJFrR30M 1:00 Europe A Love Story 33 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qNzW5w8gWE 1:09 Pop Trailer 1 40 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H5Z6_HSnL4 0:49 Sport A Thon 138 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTzxiFukr-8 1:37 Cat in the Hat - Genre Shift - Jen Durbin 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcY_gzxfsWs 1:07 Last Girl Standing 101 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvanOFlDMaQ 1:02 The Glo Gangs 40 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFAGzNLFL5k 0:49 Bridesmaids - Genre Shift - Dani Guanciale 318 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=As2qf4498rI 0:54 Christmas Vacation - Genre Shift - Olivia Nortz 437 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8_V5gMk-7k 2:08 Finding Nemo - Genre Shift - Corinne McGoldrick 226 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5kf7b2L358 4:01 Brett Husslein - Ice Ice Baby 320 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qAFeaxgje0 3:13 Corinne McGoldrick - Kelly Clarkson - Since You've Been Gone 92 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvOtEVnmzC0 2:19 Travis Brosnan - Genre Shift - The Notebook 153 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XD0fPVDtK8 4:11 Abby Julian - Boyonce - If I Were A Boy 483 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6kmmYxFryo 3:55 Ty Smith - Gym Class Heroes - Fighter 130 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QnMnM_QBNo 1:33 Re Cut Trailer High School Basketball 82 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAG7zsGPrq4 0:13 Katya Barrett Music Video 53 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0o-wJuV98Q 3:46 Emily Durbin Cake short skirt long jacket 128 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93h6VZ3q6KQ 3:11 Alex Abraham Ellie Goulding Your Song 141 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4ybBgNxsQc 4:28 Grant Gabel; Arctic Monkeys, R U Mine? 86 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYgRCOwcteE 3:44 Amari Morris Janelle Monae Cold War 58 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIcJB9OBWJQ 3:23 Austin Unnone James Blunt You're Beautiful 61 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi6Cffbdmd8 2:33 Megan Javitch - Like Whoa 211 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ3jztSIV4A 3:49 Sydney DeCamp - Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me 263 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKbAVLAAmyk 4:00 Maria D'Andrea - Ice Ice Baby 143 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C27Jh9qMhM 4:53 Anna D'Andrea - Someone Like You - Adele 122 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hct3nsvNf0g 3:02 Alexis Ankrom - Miranda Lambert - Mama's Broken Heart 185 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QEOzq44Z6w 3:39 Meri VanCuyk - Taylor Swift - Teardrops on my Guitar 177 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGIbdGCvikk 3:46 Emily Durbin - Cake - Short Skirt Long Jacket 64 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUqcyPDuKvI 1:29 Carly M and Caitlyn D - Almost Pizza 74 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeE6VjCkBBA 4:10 Nick Moonis - David Guetta - Titanium 106 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixe85W6ZuRA 2:07 Kristin Beck Music Video 333 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqKm6wxyVTU 4:28 Grant Gabel; Arctic Monkeys, R U Mine? FINAL:B&W: EDITION 50 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uioGvZ93Qc4 3:40 Eye of the Tiger 98 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaYjetm6e7I 4:15 Connor Cavanagh, Panic! At the Disco, This is Gospel Piano Version 116 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxuXKVYwKnQ 3:03 Christopher Campbell Kanye west only one 2 34 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W4G00EF11Y 5:05 Jen Durbin - Taylor Swift - Back to Decemer 117 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOjbDCjyzlY 4:36 Justice Harley Johnnyswim "Annie" 28 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl_8HM7fh5w 3:40 Ngoki Thuranira Imagine Dragons Gold 102 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CA4EBuPfcT8 3:22 Royals 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrsW_Xqarmg 2:38 SNL skit with Nick, Emily, and Grant 55 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arTfqYRVadw 3:55 When I Was Your Man Music Video 81 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PwrAiiMbN0 4:10 SNL Skit, Loren, Bianca, Hannah 68 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iByyprPc-lY 5:36 Alex and Gigi - Ew - SNL Skit - Ew! 189 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqGR8hMU5uk 3:51 Night At The Roxbury - SNL Skit 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qx4D-ToQReA 3:28 Meri VanCuyk and Alexis Ankrom - SNL SKit 85 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkGXnuqK2DU 2:17 Surprise Party 132 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0tHPzLvyAs 3:08 SNL TIMMY TEBOW 167 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kgksu1Sra6M 3:48 Adelaide Penzone Arctic Monkeys R you mine 166 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hpqKSDEENM 3:13 Maddie DeMuesy - Rihanna - 4 5 Seconds P&P 418 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwGVuFkNCDI 8:47 Channel 5 News Spring 14 55 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdSOv04coDY 3:22 SHUT UP AND DANCE DESALES by Maddie DeMuesy 8.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxfeguIlWvM 2:26 Quarter 1 Activity 47 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tKwbqrjGKc 24:07 Qtr 1 Activity 111 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db3EvMvjYDQ 3:42 Billings Shift 64 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxWkFN1c0Z8 2:00 Campbell Shift 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=599xFJGc_D4 1:42 Clarke Shift 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEoKuMPYOAg 0:51 Bumpah Shift 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7MPbZltQx4 1:15 Cargin - Brother Bear - Genre Shift 804 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2pTpIudkY8 1:32 Clayton Shift 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_0pPX2sZo4 1:47 Coffey Shift 38 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCHWwP3gp04 1:24 Deakin shift 40 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsbcAx3Ri9w 1:04 Duran Shift 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO9CRfhuf0Q 1:54 Durbin Shift 42 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJtdOKJfKIk 1:39 Genre Shift of the fighter 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gQtHuvS0pc 2:18 Gomez Shift 141 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVq5b1c0rnY 1:29 Gomez shift 2 79 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZVPXyMtuK0 1:20 Greene Shift 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zD1ANnjJ1k 1:35 Hankins shift 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRn0KZl-x5M 1:56 Hartsough Shift 93 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JeE49JXa4A 1:32 Hazelton Shift 21 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFH92f2IKMk 1:11 johnson shift 67 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJTdGUfryJk 1:36 Juárez shift 22 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAkGbj5QZWg 2:34 Kraker shift 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unT4o1K2xRU 1:07 Krieger shift 39 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNqa4hSCNO4 2:28 Myers Chesnick Shift 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wrZB_PE6kg 4:14 billings 5am remake 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb5Re-JwwvI 2:36 Ouellette Shift 127 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj3S17Yj0Fo 1:04 Randel Shift 59 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnGn5S6TR5M 1:34 Rice Shift 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak7GxJS6kNE 1:29 rohde shift 36 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX0ia_eM9rI 0:59 Ruebel shift 77 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NxvrSrHivw 1:11 Rupert Shift 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmE_oAPEsPg 1:43 Sanchez shift 226 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgqkMbLdxAM 1:32 Sarle shift 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08GOBQKQoeE 1:24 Saxer Shift 16 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gr5eQC8L6QI 1:16 Strohacker Shift 2 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_zsjOJiGYI 2:06 THOMAS SHIFT 25 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij3CRHVz-nc 1:36 Todd shift 57 views2 years ago Vradenburg Shift 124 views2 years ago varghese shift 51 views2 years ago Campbell Music Video 93 views2 years ago Clayton - Bruno Mars - Lazy Song 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1CcGxVdss4 3:02 The Beverly Hillbillies (Remake) 154 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaEQj-RA-Uk 3:14 Full House (Remake) - Cargin, Greene, Carfagna 311 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaCRUjx7AXc 2:21 Deakin music video 66 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ2KltV6A_o 4:11 durbin music video 70 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfyeaG9ZmSY 1:25 Gomez Intro 265 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owYym2xZL2U 1:29 gomez muzic video 247 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmmZ5sUes6g 0:54 If Twitter was Real 161 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b--duIxGi4E 3:48 Krieger music video 140 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkysIa2p67c 3:02 Myers Chesnick Music Video 118 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucQVkKhlfMI 4:05 Ouellette Music Video 141 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2CK6Ks95b4 3:38 Rocco Music Video 200 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA1FusdtwfI 4:03 Ruebel Music Video 202 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-DzMWSszGw 3:52 Rupert Music Video 136 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2KFDl1p_yA 3:08 Sanchez music video 170 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5W1V4oXXITk 3:10 TV show intro Haley,Maggie,Chris,Xavier 105 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EotM7OGpkCQ 3:14 Vradenburg - Walk the Moon - Quesadilla 253 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVcgiyBMJgw 4:31 Greta Cargin - Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson feat Bruno Mars 576 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mTh-jlF_Bw 3:30 James Gilmore - Bad - Michael Jackson 620 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnvPsXPt_HA 4:43 Last Week Today (Season 2, Episode 1) October 12, 2015 385 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdkSYhepBqo 4:15 Last Week Today Season 2 Episode 2 (October 14, 2015) 531 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meMx5uBaMes 4:32 Coffey Music Video 183 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIHc3-cevPY 2:06 DeSales Cross Country 2015 Hype Video 633 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujC7wqlTe70 7:02 LWT Season 2 Episode 4 Thanksgiving Special 591 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXCG6aJ2Iio 1:34 Go Red for Women 180 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42vTBDkzheo 5:17 Last Week Today Christmas Special Season 2 Episode 5 591 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg3fGwovj8o 2:22 140 Seconds 3 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mjVGKmM4i0 4:17 2017 All School Dance Video 23 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auJniZoL8gI 2:41 About Me Greta Cargin 15 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY1XoKh08EI 4:33 About Me Mia Slanoc 7 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqbB3KMrevc 2:30 Bookless Lightning Bolt No views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G35iaZBEllY 2:13 Byoncé Countdown Thi, Jahlaya, Alexis 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCo9mh7A8Ts 2:46 Can't Stop the Feeling DeSales 6 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqttrGKEMac 2:20 Chris Fuch's Down's Awareness 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOJduHYp7ek 0:31 Chris Fuchs' Thank You 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37g9R0DUdEk 1:39 Chris Sakowski JFK Hype Vid 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8_ptgZsz5Y 3:05 Christmas music video Kraker, Krieger, Deakin, Hartsough 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anVSZdnAGJc 1:13 Clout Formal Promo 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZJzE2iHU3c 2:57 GLENWOOD EPISODE 0 PILOT 3 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7JTe6iYrKE 6:22 GLENWOOD E1 FIRST DAY 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8egN_MAoqE 7:13 GLENWOOD EP2 The Garden 13 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ETK79ysyPQ 4:30 Huawei Honor 5x vs iPhone 6s Camera Test 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQniTznD-N8 0:47 Hype For No Reason Butterflies Juliana Green 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjO6e63Wdrc 0:56 Hype For No Reason Coffee Hayley Weis 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5Z6No7yVUg 1:18 Hype For No Reason Milk Mia Slanoc 13 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDYm0XgFrVM 0:55 Hype For No Reason Pencils Ella Reither 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-igVbi0YFx8 3:52 Hype Video Turn In Oct 16, 2017 at 9 11 AM 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wM0A7701Rw 4:46 iPhone 6 Plus vs Nexus 6p Camera Test 7 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tITDQQ5E1pc 6:37 Last Week Today S04 E01 Back & Better 4 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly1IAZwgkQ8 5:23 Last Week Today S03 E02 Little Marco and Lyin' Ted 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WpivqnXRGo 6:58 Last Week Today S04 E02 Christmas Special Mikey Becomes an Anchor 3 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYLh5iJq33A 4:21 Last Week Today S05 E01 New Edition 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KABbIduyEPU 5:59 Last Week Today S05 E02 Valentine's & Captain Lunderpants 3 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k53iyYVjNG0 7:07 Last Week Today S05 E04 Sydney's Therapy 3 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt3z-i7sl2Q 1:02 Last Week Today S05E07 Ryan 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sn8iYuP5Alc 6:28 Last Week Today S05E08 Bills is Back 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=722lZgwTzlA 8:58 Last Week Today S05E10 Puppies Thanks, Ryan 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY9NtbXLbFw 7:58 Last Week Today S05E11 Therapy, Mr Preston, Productions 1 Takeover 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7Y-WaxNsvk 5:47 Last Week Today S06 E01 Anchor Battle 4 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0BDvEQZTEk 6:45 Last Week Today S06 E02 Time Capsule Things 2 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8m3AnjeCfg 2:43 About Me Haley Weis 20 views2 weeks ago Huawei Honor 5x vs Nexus 6p Review 3 views2 weeks ago GLENWOOD EP2 The Garden 9 views2 weeks ago About Me Bridget Javitch 33 views2 weeks ago Last Week Today S03 E03 Gertrude 7 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwutI5kGUtg 0:46 Hype For No Reason Alphabet Bridget Javitch 13 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2ZmzZzO9Lw 1:06 Buddy Button 4 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hequEv1yTn4 2:26 Last Week Today S05 E03 The Breakup 16 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QeqzCgqXa4 0:52 614 Stallion Friends Intro 26 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXxNMZ0FYHo 1:27 After Prom 2016 11 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kM1x9EIXVd8 5:09 Last Week Today S05 E05 Getting Awkward With Productions 1 19 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIMR41HE22Y 11:01 Last Week Today S05 E09 Carpool Karaoke on Karl 27 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tThsGW9FDVg 7:25 Last Week Today S05E12 AP Comp Sci TAKEOVER 25 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtMgG0n0kDY 6:45 Last Week Today S06 E02 Time Capsule 3 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEjd5fwbJDg 9:05 Last Week Today S06 E03 Productions 1 TAKEOVER 11 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIhZZdHYPIY 1:34 Last Week Today Season 6 Trailer Meet the New Kids 4 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un2GV45l6NI 1:39 Moon Historical Video Kennedy 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKHwPA1O65s 0:34 NEW LWT INTRO 2017 3 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYc78A5ZTJ8 3:54 P6 All I Want For Christmas 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FOwRd3kRZM 3:26 Period 8 Echosmith Future Me 10 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUx2rD9R-xw 3:05 Period 8 Friends 2 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4yG_xaoHis 10:04 SFDHS Class of 2016 Senior Video 4k 6 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eU7-h92mW8 2:59 Shawn, Junior, Mickey Compliment Your Soul Dan Croll 7 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XqokHtc7NQ 1:08 Spirit Day 2016 No views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjMfi01_gEw 3:56 Tessa Vogel Stressed Out Twenty One Pilots 9 views2 weeks ago The Podcast Episode 1 Mayweather vs McGuzman 3 views2 weeks ago Young, Dumb and Broke Khalid 24 views2 weeks ago What's Up Promo 1 view2 weeks ago E1 Heroin at Home 1 view2 weeks ago 614Stallions Episode 0 1 view2 weeks ago Jacob Erwin Up No views2 weeks ago Connor McGovern Drop in the Ocean No views2 weeks ago Versus S1 Ep 1 Mr Devo 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPU0SqH35X4 3:48 Huawei Honor 5x Review! Best Smartphone For $200 9 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3mr2RbcXqk 3:09 Last Week Today S4 Ep 1 There's Something Going On 4 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDbYKcjTKJI 3:01 Huawei Honor 5x 1080p Cinematic Video Sample 1 view2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDlCZoojV-s 7:02 LWT S06 E04 Merry Ludacrismas 9 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuPCTKqje6A 1:23 The Difference In Your Tomorrow Quick Promo St Francis DeSales High School 9 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2CDrg9tcks 3:46 P8 Music Video 21 Pilots Stressed Out 16 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux-1GXtoiiM 2:04 Period 2 The Office Season 9 Episode 3 Andy's Ancestry 54 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCm3-dOfXRU 8:08 Period 9 Fake News Full 6 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZRpR1bxjNM 4:11 Period 2 Rihanna Only Girl in the World 21 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0uNZegFCAY 1:30 Thi Nguyen Up Wake Up Carl 79 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOJYzap67bY 4:59 Nexus 6p vs Huawei Honor 5x Camera Test 12 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AIqjsfDUfI 0:49 "To You DeSales" Class of 2018 Preview Video 440 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo5Xm5pqdhE 0:48 FRIENDS Intro Remake 109 views2 weeks ago Category:4212 Studios Category:YouTube